1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for transmitting and presenting video data as well as devices suitable therefor. In particular, this relates to a system and method for transmitting and presenting video data as well as devices suitable therefor according to the preamble of the respective independent claim 1, 7, 13 or 16.
2. Description of the Related Art
Especially with the spread of the Internet, it has become more and more popular to offer over the Internet video data, i.e. files with digital data that, with suitable playback means, can be presented to the user as moving pictures, to download them from the Internet, and show them on the screen of a personal computer, or store them in a data store of a personal computer. In order to reduce the required transmission times and storage capacities for the digital video data, the video data are typically stored and transmitted in compressed form, and are decompressed before or during playback. Various standards for storing, or respectively compressing/decompressing video data are already available, for example the various MPEG standards (Moving Picture Expert Group). Nevertheless the transmission times for video data are considered too slow by many users. Moreover, there are complaints that one is dependent upon a fixed-installed personal computer in particular during simultaneous download and visible reproduction of video data.